


Nonsense speaker

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alchol is mentioned, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, both of them are highkey drunk, old men being stupid in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: Jin's greatest flaw is that he can make him feel loved even when he's drunk. And it's a flaw, his fatal weakness, because he can't forget he loves Akiomi after five beers, and there's nothing to celebrate in a love like that.





	

« I love you to the moon and back, until the stars evaporate, I will love you… »  
The cans on the floor shine faintly with the single ray of light that seeps through the poorly closed curtains. The metal catches the gentle brightness, glimmers with it for a second - too fast for them to see it, really. Akiomi can feel its presence for a second, barely one. It's gone as soon as he blinks. Jin is still there, babbling in his drunken madness, lying on carpet, wearing just one sock. His shoes are nowhere to be seen.  
Jin's always babbling in a semi drunken state; that's nothing new. What's new is that Akiomi drank with him this time, and is now lying on top of him, an ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it quickens with his speech.  
« And until the ocean dries… »  
It's funny.  
Jin's words don't affect him in the slightest; they're the helpless nonsense of a drunk man, something that tumbles past his lips without him even realizing, nothing he could possibly care about. Akiomi is too practical and disillusioned to believe a drunk man. If Jin drank less, he probably would have let himself believe them.  
His words fall deaf to his ears, but the gentle strokes on his back have him shivering whenever the other man's hands touch his shirt. His voice, warm, too warm, and affectionate, pierces the barrier of deafness he's closed himself into and reaches something inside, spreading the warmth all over his insides.  
Jin's greatest flaw is that he can make him feel loved even when he's drunk. And it's a flaw, his fatal weakness, because he can't forget he loves Akiomi after five beers, and there's nothing to celebrate in a love like that.  
Jin's heartbeat quickens slightly again when Akiomi looks up, clouded eyes having no screen now that he's lost his glasses somewhere on the messy floor, and comes a little closer. Neither of them goes in for a kiss. Jin probably would if weren't for the uncomfortable position.  
« Don't you ever get tired of that? »  
« Of what? »  
Jin looks confused. He probably didn't even noticed he was babbling out cheesy nonsenses. Typical. Akiomi taps two fingers on his chest.  
« Of this. Of everything. » Jin looks hurt, so he corrects himself. « Of telling me how much you love me with those big words. Don't you ever get tired of it? »  
The other man weights his words carefully before answering. Or so Akiomi guesses, as it takes him two good minutes to answer, and his mouth hangs open for the whole process. He doesn't pressure him in talking; he would get nothing good out of a drunk, emotional man. So he waits for Jin to speak.  
The context doesn't matter, really. He'd always wait for Jin.  
« Why should I? » He spits out, in the end. Akiomi hadn't even noticed his hands had stopped on his back, but as they start to move again, he realized how cold his back felt.  
« I love you. A lot. I have to find something I can compare my love to. A love like the Earth hasn't seen since the times of – »  
« Don't you think we're a little too old for that? » Akiomi chuckles bitterly, letting his head rest on Jin's collarbone. « We're not young anymore. Not that young when you can compare your love to the moon and it's romantic instead of too much. »  
It's Jin's turn to laugh, and Akiomi doesn't like that. Jin always laughs like there's something Akiomi doesn't know on stake. And it's dumb, since Jin hides nothing from him. There is no way he possibly could.  
« My love for you hasn't aged since when we were that young. I still love you like that. Like there's nothing else that matters as much as you to me. I like when it comes out. It makes me feel young again. »  
Without glasses, it's hard to tell whether Jin is smiling or grinning. Probably the former. Jin doesn't have enough control of his facial muscles to grin at him when he's drunk.  
The headlights of passing cars still burn bright outside. The clock in the corner still ticks. The world doesn't stop for them.  
Yet Jin makes it feel like they have all the time the Universe has to offer, all the possible time, just to lie there on the floor and love each other. Akiomi isn't nearly drunk enough to believe it. But a part of him kind of wants to. Much to his disappointment.  
« You » he attempts to push himself up on his elbows, but they shake and wobble, and he falls back on top of Jin « are an idiot. »  
The other man runs a hand through his hair softly. He's clearly smiling, Akiomi can see now that they're closer.  
« But you love me. Do you? »  
It's an easy question. His mouth doesn't hang open for a second before the words leave it.  
« I do. »  
They don't have all the time in the world, they don't have nearly as much time as Akiomi wants to themselves. They'll have to shower, get ready, make themselves decent in the morning. He kind of hates how being decent has to equal being distant in their world. But they have the night to themselves, all the time they need to kiss until the sun rises. He leans down.  
It doesn't sound like a bad plan at all.

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost nine the morning and i highkey should be in school but i'm posting this completely unbetad because my feels had the best of me  
> lord have mercy on my akijin soul


End file.
